Buffy's Perfect Christmas
by Faith16
Summary: This isn't my fic, I'm just the Beta reader. Open and find out. Abandoned! 2/28/11
1. Default Chapter

Title: Buffy's Perfect Christmas  
  
Author: Riley'sgirl  
  
Distribution: Fanfiction.net is the place for it. If you want it you have to ask the owner.  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon and UPN. The idea belongs to me. Faith is the beta, and the poster.  
  
Summary: The title says it all. Also it's AU!!!!!  
  
Pairing: Read and find out. Buhahahah!  
  
Rating: G-PG  
  
Season/Spoiler: AU after the point when Riley leaves and comes back with his wife, so season 5.  
  
Feedback: Please be gentle, it's my first fic....and my (Faith's) first beta reading.  
  
Author Notes:   
  
It was going to be like any other Christmas, well that's what they thought. Dawn was always the first one down the stairs and waiting by the tree for everyone else. This morning, however, was different; this morning Willow woke up at four am and wanted a glass of milk. Dragging herself out of bed she walked down the stairs and as she got to the bottom she heard a light knock.  
  
She was taken back because it was four in the morning and why would anyone be knocking at the door? At first she thought that it was all a dream so she pinched herself and squealed lightly. Xander? She thought rolling her eyes. Opening the door she was surprised to see a slightly taller man than the one she thought it was. "Wow, what are you doing here?" She asked after a brief period of staring.  
  
"I'm here to talk to Buffy." He replied.  
  
"Oh, let me go get her." She started to turn around to head up the stairs but was stopped when Riley spoke again.  
  
"Wait is she sleeping?" He questioned walking in to the house.  
  
"Yea, but I can still get her if you'd like." She responded.  
  
"No. Let her sleep." He replied lightly.  
  
They were talking for a while before Dawn came down the stairs thinking she was the only one up but she got a surprise seeing Willow and Riley talking. Dawn couldn't help but to squeal happily. She then continued to run over and give Riley a really big hug. "You are here to see Buffy?" She stated more as a statement than a question but then continued, "Let me go get her!"  
  
"Wait, Dawnie. Riley wants Buffy to stay asleep before they talk." Willow replied quickly.  
  
"Oh okay." Dawn replied settling down a bit.  
  
The three of them sat there for about three hours before Buffy woke up. When Buffy walked downstairs she heard three voices. Hurrying down the rest of the steps she saw Willow, Riley, and Dawn sitting on the couch. She was so shocked she didn't know what to think.  
  
Before Buffy could say anything Dawn jumped up and said, "Riley is here to see you Buffy. Isn't that great??"  
  
Buffy could only smile and turn red. She fumbled for the words to say but she couldn't even think straight so she sent Dawn into the kitchen to get something to eat. When she left the room, Buffy found her voice and said, "Wow, I don't even know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything right now. I just want to the talking this time." Riley said getting up from his spot on the couch.  
  
"Okay, but there's also some things I would like to talk to you about." Buffy replied.  
  
"Maybe we should go somewhere we can talk and be alone." He said looking around the room only to find Willow and Dawn looking at them.  
  
"Okay, but let me take a shower and get dressed and then we can talk." She said looking up at him.  
  
"Okay." He replied and when she turned and walked up the stairs he went and sat on the couch.  
  
When Buffy came down the stairs to talk to Riley, Dawn had already started opening her presents. Buffy just smiled and asked Dawn if she was enjoying everything she had opened.  
  
"Yea I love everything." She replied happily.  
  
"I'm glad. Are you ready to go?" Buffy asked the blonde man.  
  
"Yes." He said standing up and as his trademark put his hands in his back pocket. When he was sure he was ready he said, "Lets go."  
  
They left the house, and walked around for about ten minutes before anything was said. "I guess I should start." He stated.  
  
"Okay, then you can start." Buffy replied back.  
  
"Okay, I'm here because I'm still in love with you and I can't help it. You remember the last time I was here and I was married?" He started.  
  
"How could I forget?" She replied.  
  
"After we left I could not stop thinking about you and how much I was in love with you and how much I missed you. My wife could see something wrong in my eyes and in the way I was acting. At first she didn't know what was the cause of it, until the night when we were making love...." He said, but was stopped by Buffy.  
  
"I don't really need to hear that part." She said blushing.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well when I went to scream her name I screamed yours. She freaked and left for about a week. During that time I knew it was over and that I needed to come back and be with you. But I had to let her know first." He replied looking from Buffy to the scenery around them.  
  
"Ok." Was all Buffy could say.  
  
Meanwhile, no one knew that Spike had been in LA looking for a magic potion that was at this special demon shop. The potion was unlike any other potion, it could only be used once. This was because of what kind of power it possessed. Vampires and demons were the only kind that could buy this potion because if a human was to buy it and were to use it they would be killed from the power. It had awful side effects if you were human, because first it would turn you into a demon and then there would be a painful death after the first two hours of using it.  
  
The special power that it held was said to let a vampire or demon that uses this potion can walk in the sunlight without any problems, in the case of vampires. But this potion had to be used for good not evil. It would last a lifetime, but if used incorrectly if would dissipate.  
  
"Well she came back and told me that she had known for awhile that I was no longer in love with her, but she didn't know what to say or how to say it. Then when I screamed your name she knew that it was time to move on and for me to come back to you. The one I truly love. So we both went our separate ways knowing it was for the best." Riley said after letting the information sink in.  
  
"I would have never known." Buffy replied still a little dazed.  
  
"Well what can I say?" He questioned.  
  
Taking in a deep breath Buffy turned to Riley and responded, "Now I've got something to say."  
  
"Okay, go ahead." He replied nervously.  
  
"Well remember the first time you left?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes. I won't ever forget that night." Riley answered looking at the women beside him.  
  
"I ended up showing up that night. Right after you started to lift off. I kept screaming your name in hopes that you'd hear me, but you never looked down. By the time I couldn't see you I just stood there and cried." She replied with emotion.  
  
While they were talking Spike walked up to them and grabbed Buffy's arm and said, "Listen love we need to talk."  
  
Looking at the blonde vampire she replied, "Um, I'm busy right now."  
  
Taking an unneeded breath he responded, "Come on, love. We need to talk."  
  
Suddenly noticing the time she replied, "Wait, you're out during the day. How?"  
  
"Long story, love." Spike replied calmly but losing patience fast.  
  
"Well?" Buffy replied waiting for his story to come.  
  
"I'll tell you later, but now we have to talk." Spike drawled taking out his cigarettes.  
  
"Can't it wait? I'm talking to Riley." Buffy whined.  
  
"No. We have to talk." He replied, but then turned to Riley and said, "Can we be alone?"  
  
"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Riley." Buffy said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"No, love. I want to talk to you in private." He leaned in and looked at her in her hazel eyes.  
  
She looked back into his blue ones and said, "Too bad."  
  
"Fine." He said as he pushed her aside. "See you later, love." He called.  
  
Rolling her eyes she turned back to Riley and said, "Sorry about that Spike has been acting weird the past few months."  
  
"Oh ok. I do have a question for you." He stated.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Are you still with Spike, and I know that it's none of my business but are you still sleeping with him?" He questioned.  
  
"No we're still not together it's been over for awhile. And you're right it's none of your business but no we're not sleeping together." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Okay." He replied but then realized what she said moments before. "Oh Buffy, I never knew that you showed up that night. I just want you to know that I'm here now and I want to stop all your tears of sadness forever." He said sincerely.  
  
"Do you know how long I've wanted to hear those words? I love you so much and I want to be with you, Riley." Buffy responded.  
  
Once those words were spoken Riley pulled her into an embrace. They stood there for a while just holding each other until Riley put one of his hands under Buffy's chin having her look up at him and he took that opportunity to kiss her passionately. When the kiss broke they turned to walk towards the house. Holding hands like a couple that had always been together the whole way.  
  
When they reached the porch Buffy leaned up to kiss Riley before walking into the house to tell everyone the good news. Once inside the house they saw that everything had been open except for Buffy's and Xander's gifts. Buffy smiled at the scene but than called out, "We're home. Can you guys come in here for a minute?" When everyone was in the family room Buffy said, "We've got great news!"  
  
Dawn was the first to ask, "What is it?"  
  
Looking at Riley he nodded and she said, "We're back together and we've decided that we're staying together no matter what happens."  
  
"Yeah, we've also decided that we're going to work everything out and make sure that communication is important this time around." Riley chimed in.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Willow thinking it was Xander went to open the door only to find Oz standing there. In his hands there was a small box with a red ribbon on it.  
  
TBC 


	2. Oz Returns

Title: Buffy's Perfect Christmas, part 2  
  
Author: Riley'sgirl  
  
Distribution: Fanfiction.net is the place for it. If you want it you have to ask the owner.  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon and UPN. The idea belongs to me. Faith is the beta, and the poster.  
  
Summary: The title says it all. Also it's AU!!!!!  
  
Pairing: Read and find out. Buhahahah!  
  
Rating: G-PG  
  
Season/Spoiler: AU after the point when Riley leaves and comes back with his wife, so season 5.  
  
Feedback: Please be gentle, it's my first fic....and my (Faith's) first beta reading.  
  
When Willow saw Oz standing there she didn't know what to think. After everything that had happened she wasn't sure if she could handle this, especially now. She couldn't help but to go into the dining room and fall to her knees to cry. Buffy turned to Willow and knelt beside her trying to comfort her best friend.  
  
"It's okay, Willow. Don't cry it's only Oz." Buffy whispered.  
  
"That's just it." Willow sobbed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I was hoping Oz would come back." Willow began.  
  
"Then why the tears?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Because it's too good to be true." Willow sobbed.  
  
While Buffy was comforting Willow, Riley walked over to Oz. Hoping to make him not feel uncomfortable especially with Willow on the floor in tears and Oz still outside. "Hey man." He said.  
  
"Hey." Oz replied.  
  
"Why don't you come in?" Riley said moving aside so that he could get into the house.  
  
"Are you sure it's okay?" He asked. As he walked into the house he slipped the box into his pocket so that no one would question him about it.  
  
"Yea." He replied rocking on his heals slightly uncomfortable. "So what's new with you?" He asked trying to keep some sort of conversation going.  
  
"Not much just came to see Willow." Oz replied.  
  
"Cool." Riley quipped.  
  
"What about you?" Oz asked not knowing that he had left Buffy.  
  
"Buffy and I are back together." He replied smiling.  
  
Raising his eyebrow he responded, "I didn't know you weren't together."  
  
"Yea, it's kind of a long story I can tell you more about it later." Riley said rocking.  
  
"Maybe I should leave and come back." Oz replied nervously.  
  
"No stay there and talk to Riley. Everything will be fine in a few minutes." Buffy called from the other room.  
  
While the boys were talking Buffy got Willow to stop crying, and she then got up off of her knees and walked to the kitchen to wash her face. This way she wouldn't look so bad when she talked to Oz.  
  
"Maybe I should go in there." Oz said after Buffy joined the group.  
  
"No!" Buffy suddenly said. But at their looks she continued, "Give her a minute or two to pull herself together."   
  
"Oh, ok." Oz said unwillingly.  
  
During the time Willow was washing her face she started crying again. She was lost and confused after losing Oz once and then having him come back and losing him a second time. Then having Tara die she didn't think that she could deal with another loss. I don't know if I could do it again. I know that I love Oz with all my heart and I still want to be with him, but I can't lose him again. I know I couldn't handle it again. What am I going to do? I'm scared that if I let him in that something is going to go wrong and if I don't then nothing will go wrong, but I'll always wonder what would have happened. He is my first true love. Oh I wish I knew what to do.  
  
As her thoughts were progressing Oz walked into the room. Willow quickly turned towards the sink to get some cold water on her hot face mostly so that it wouldn't look like she was crying again but also to cool down her face.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Oz finally asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Just give me a sec and I'll be right out to talk to you." Willow said tears evident in her voice.  
  
"Okay, take as much time as you need, and by the way I can tell you were crying again." Oz said holding back on leaving the kitchen.  
  
"How did you know?" Willow asked turning around to face him.  
  
Shifting his weight he replied, "Come on Willow I know you and I can still feel you."  
  
"How could I forget? I'll be out in a sec." Willow replied.  
  
Oz just nodded and walked out into the dining room into the family room.  
  
A moment later Willow walked out and asked, "Are you ready to talk? Where would you like to talk?"  
  
"Anywhere is fine with me." Oz replied.  
  
Okay, lets get this done because I don't know how long I can keep myself together. Don't get me wrong I'm glad he's here, but it brings back so many painful memories back to life.  
  
"We could take a walk. Or maybe go to the back yard to talk." Oz suggested when she didn't say anything.  
  
"That'll be fine, backyard it is." Willow replied nervously.  
  
Willow and Oz made there way out to the yard and sat down on the steps right outside the door. Nothing was said for the first couple of minutes, but finally Willow spoke up. "So what brings you back to town, Oz."  
  
"Pretty much you, Willow." He said in his Oz-like way. At her look he continued, "I thought that it was time to talk about what is going on, what has gone on and the future that's laying out there in front of us."  
  
"I know there are a lot of changes with me but what could be new with you?" Willow asked.  
  
"A lot actually, but why don't you tell me what's new with you." Oz said not really wanting to be the first to talk about the changes.  
  
"Are you sure? I bet yours wouldn't be so bad if you went first." Willow asked not really wanting to re-live the experience.  
  
"I'm sure you can go first."  
  
"Okay, you ready?" She asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well this past year I got really heavy into magic and it turned out bad. There is some good news in this. I was able to finally turn Amy back into a human but then again she is the one that got me started into the dark magic." She started.  
  
"Good to hear that about Amy. Bet she's happy not to be a rat." Oz said.  
  
"I was really deep into it. I hurt Dawn in the beginning, and then I tried to give it up needless to say it didn't work out. Do you remember Tara?" She asked.  
  
"Yea, she's the one I lost you to the last time I was here right?" Oz replied.  
  
"Right. Well she was killed after I was doing well with out magic and we 'made up'. When that happened I went deeper into dark magic and out of vengeance I went after all that was involved in Tara's death. It got so bad that I tried to kill everyone in my way even Giles. I didn't kill him but I hurt him so bad he could have died at any time. I feel bad now for hurting him so bad, and for destroying the Magic Box. I took the magic that Giles had been given to stop me and I started to feel all the pain so I tried to end the world. I was full of rage and anger that I felt there was no other option. As I was raising the temple to destroy the world Xander was there to stop me." She finished taking a much-needed breath.  
  
"Wow." Was all he could say.  
  
"Giles took me to England to help me learn my true powers, where they come from and how to use them. To really be able to control my magic." Willow finished glad that her story was finished.  
  
"Wow. Maybe yours is bigger than mine is. I mean I didn't try to destroy the world or anything." Oz said looking into Willow's green eyes.  
  
"I know it's a lot, but I'm better now." She replied, but changing subjects she asked, "So what's new with you?"  
  
"I also went to England, but it was to find something or someone to help me. I had heard of this special magic doctor and I thought that if I went to him he would be able to do something anything for me. I ended up staying with him for almost a year because I wanted so much to be able to change for you. He showed me how to control myself and not to turn into the werewolf. It also helped me deal with who I am and what I really am. I no longer turn when I'm mad and I can control the wolf."  
  
"Oz! That's great." Willow smiled.  
  
"I know that's why I'm back here to see you." Oz replied.  
  
Right than Spike walked up to them. "Red, is Buffy home I need to talk to her." Spike hurriedly said.  
  
"Even if she was home why would I let you in to talk to her?" Willow asked standing up.  
  
"Just tell me damn it. Oh hey dog boy." Spike said off handily.  
  
"It's not dog boy any more." Oz replied.  
  
"Whatever, where's Buffy?" Spike repeated. Not waiting for an answer he pushed his way through them and went into the Summer's home where he found Buffy and Riley curled up on the couch. "Love, we need to talk." He softly commanded.  
  
"What is it?" She asked annoyed that he was here.  
  
"What does it matter? Come on." He insisted.  
  
"Fine, lets go into the kitchen." She said unwillingly standing up from Riley's embrace. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok, yell if you need me." He called to her. Even if I don't like her being alone with him. I do trust them together, but I don't know why. Maybe I'm losing it. I do have a good feeling that he's the main reason that we split up in the first place. What in the world could he want from her on Christmas day; then to talk to her alone? I don't know about this, maybe I should go and listen. Wrong move, Riley. She would want to be able to trust you and that's a sure fire way of losing it. I'll just talk to her later.  
  
When they got into the kitchen they found Dawn sitting there eating and talking to Xander. "Guys, I need to talk to Spike. Alone." She said not really wanting to.  
  
"We're not leaving you alone with him." Dawn said.  
  
"Love, I have to talk to you alone." Spike repeated.  
  
"Fine, come on." She said as they made there way to the front porch. "What is so important that you have to talk to me right now? Not to mention alone." She impatiently said.  
  
"I'm still in love with you, Buffy." He blurted out.  
  
"You have to be joking with me." Buffy replied.  
  
"Come on Buffy, you know you love me too." Spike said trying to close the gap between them.  
  
Stepping away from him she replied, "I don't love you Spike. I know that I don't want to be with you."  
  
Taking the back of his fingertips he ran them down the side of her face. "Come on love you know we were meant to be together."  
  
"No we are not meant to be and you know it." Buffy said taking another step away from him. Deciding that she wasn't going to stay here with him she walked back through the door. "Spike you need to leave. Now!" Buffy said closing the door to his stunned and upset face. Turning around she found Riley standing there with his arms crossed. She didn't know what to think although when she could form thoughts the first was that he didn't trust her.  
  
"So what did Spike want?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing really. Just to bother me, like he usually does." Buffy replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Why are you talking to me like you don't trust me?" She asked.  
  
"Because I saw you through the window. I saw that he was touching you." Riley said dropping his arms to his sides.  
  
"Like I said before, he's been weird the past few months and this is part of it." Buffy said taking a step towards Riley.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure that you are not together." Riley asked taking a deep breath.  
  
"I promise you I'm not with him." She said wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I'm just not sure." He hesitantly said.  
  
Looking up at him she replied, "I love you Riley. Only you."  
  
Smiling slightly he put his arms around her and whispered, "I love you too, Buffy."  
  
On the other end of the house Willow and Oz were still talking.  
  
"Do me a favor." Oz said out of the blue.  
  
"What is it?" Willow asked.  
  
"I've got to leave for now, but at seven tonight be ready like your going to the prom. At that time I will pick you up and show you why I really came here for." Oz answered holding her hands in his.  
  
"I think I can handle that." Willow replied smiling.  
  
Oz stood up and kissed Willow's hands that he was holding. He then said, "Farwell for now. I'll see you at seven."  
  
TBC 


End file.
